


Quicken the Poults

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Alex wakes up in the middle of the night to find Kelley on her phone, fascinated.





	Quicken the Poults

Alex woke up to light in the hotel room. It was still dark out, there shouldn’t have been any light, let alone cellphone light. She rolled over and looked at Kelley’s bed, the woman typing away at her phone.

“Kelley?” Alex asked and Kelley looked up at her.

“Go back to sleep.”

“Why are you up?” Alex asked with concern. 

“It’s ok. I’ll fill you in in the morning.” 

This worried Alex even more. “Kell?” 

“It’s baby turkeys,” Kelley said, confusing Alex even further.

“What?”

“Well turkeys are birds right? Have you ever seen a baby turkey? I haven’t. So if they are birds, they have to hatch. Have you ever seen a turkey egg?” 

Alex groaned pulling her pillow over her head. “Go to bed!” Alex ordered and Kelley whined.

“But Alex!”

“Go to bed, Kelley!”

“I’m in bed…” Kelley stated and Alex drew her pillow away from her face, glaring over at her girlfriend. 

“Excuse me?” Alex asked.

“Oh shit,” Kelley squeaked out just as Alex launched across the gap between the two beds and attempted to smoother Kelley with her pillow. 

“Go to fucking sleep! It’s too early for this crap at camp!” Alex growled playfully as Kelley laughed trying to push her away. 

“Alex! Alex stop!” Kelley laughed, unable to get the upper hand. She finally wrangled the pillow away from Alex and pulled her down into a kiss. 

“Baby turkeys.” Alex sighed as she laid down next to Kelley smiling at her. 

“Have you ever thought about them?” Kelley asked and Alex laughed.

“Can’t say I have,” Kelley grabbed her phone and cuddled close to Alex, her back to Alex’s front, forcing Alex to spoon her.

“Look how big their eggs are.” Kelley flipped through pictures as Alex kissed the back of her head. 

“Those are pretty big.”

“And look how cute they are!” Kelley exclaimed as she pulled a picture of a baby turkey up, showing Alex. 

“They are cute.”

“Look they have little holes in their head. That’s their ears,” Kelley explained and Alex chuckled, kissing Kelley’s shoulders.

“Come on, Kell. Time to put the phone down and go back to bed.” Alex reached out taking the phone from her, putting it back on the nightstand.

“Stay with me?” Kelley asked looking back at Alex over her shoulder. Alex pressed a soft kiss to Kelley’s lips.

“Of course.” Alex tightened her grip on Kelley as she snuggled back into her. 

x-x-x

“Well now, someone looks like they barely slept.” Ash smirked, winking at Alex as she walked in to breakfast.

“Whatever Ash.”

“We heard you last night, got a little freaky pretty late there Morgan. Would’ve thought you’d be a stickler about the rules.”

“It wasn’t what you’re implying.”

“Oh?” Ash teased and Alex growled.

“Ever see a baby turkey?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but wanted to get this one up. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
